Sentimiento mutuo
by Reinbrouk
Summary: Esta pequeña historia esta basada en Serena y Ash, una pareja muy buena, con la intervención de Dawn y May como grandes amigas de Serena, la amistad y el amor en un solo lugar.


Hola a todos chicos y chicas n.n, pues es la primera vez que escribo una historia, por querer ver que tal

me puede quedar una historia así que les dejo mi trabajo que hice, se que tendré errores así que si me los hicieran

saber sería genial n.n

Serena: 16 años

Ash: 16 años

Dawn: 16 años

May: 15 años

Bueno, es algo corta, para esta historia use a los personajes de Pokemon, esto más que nada se centra en Serena y Ash; aunque podría decir que

más en Serena; con la intervención de Dawn y May, aquí les va:

Serena mostraba siempre ante todos sus amigos ser feliz, ser una persona a la que los problemas no le afectaban en los más mínimo, pero lo que no sabían es que esa felicidad, esas sonrisas que siempre mostraba eran completamente falsas, ella se tenía guardado en su interior un gran dolor desde aquellos días que se volvió a encontrar con esa persona que mucho tiempo atrás empezó a querer, y que al día de seguir viajando junto a el, aún ese sentimiento seguía y mucho más fuerte que antes.

-Eh... Ash...- lo detenía cogiendo su hombro derecho haciendo que este volteara.

-¿Qué sucede Serena?- le cuestionaba el chico con una gran sonrisa que puso un poco más nerviosa a Serena.

-Pues...- dijo esto llevando su mirada al suelo por la cara que le puso Ash-, ahora que lograste ganar la Liga, ¿te irás de regreso...

a Kanto...?- le decía esto con una voz un poco quebrada y tensa.

Ash se acerco a ella, le levanto la mirada a la altura de la suya y con una voz tierna y dulce le dijo:

-Lo haré, pero tu vendrás conmigo Serena.

Serena quedó en shock tras escuchar lo que dijo su chico especial, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ella creía que todo era un proyecto de su imaginación, pero volvió a escuchar otra vez la voz de Ash, pero esta vez en forma de pregunta.

-¿Vendrás conmigo Serena?

-Ash...

Fue lo único que respondió Serena con sus ojos completamente llenos de lágrimas, pero de alegría y su cuerpo reacciono de una manera tal que se tiro a los brazos de Ash aún llorando de alegría porque seguiría al lado de el, al lado de la persona que tanto quería.

-¿Eso es un si?- le cuestionaba correspondiendo le el abrazo y una sonrisa.

-¡Claro!- le respondía muy alegre, aún en los brazos de Ash y derramando aún unas cuantas lágrimas de la emoción que le trajo al saber que el chico

que tanto amaba quería seguir viajando al lado de ella.

Paso un breve tiempo desde que Ash y Serena fueron con rumbo a Kanto donde se encontraron con la mayoría de sus amigos, pero más alegría le dio a Serena ver a dos personas y una en especial, eran Dawn y May; en el camino que tuvo por Kalos tuvo encuentros con ellas y con el tiempo se hicieron buenas amigas y más aún con Dawn, se hicieron casi inseparables cuando viajaban por Kalos.

-¡Dawn!, ¡May!- corría Serena hacia ellas muy contenta sin importarle los demás.

-¡Hola!- pronunciaban las dos a la vez con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Pues... era de esperarse- decía a lejos Delia al ver la escena entre las grandes amigas.

-No puedo creer que estén aquí- decía Serena aún muy contenta.

-Tranquilízate un poco Serena- trataba de calmarle un poco su entusiasmo su mejor amiga Dawn.

-Si, tenemos mucho tiempo para ponernos al día, eh- le guiñaba el ojo May al decirle esto.

-¡Si!- exclamaban las tres tomando sus manos y levantandolas.

Y así fue, pasaron todo el día juntas, recordando sus mejores momento juntas por Kalos, paseando por el pueblo de Ash, y visitando cada tienda que se les cruzaba en el camino, cuando de repente en un momento salio el tema del amor entre las tres, a lo cual puso un poco nerviosa a Serena, lo cual notaron rápidamente las dos.

-¿Porque tan nerviosa de repente Serena?- le preguntaba Dawn muy intrigada.

-No... no es nada chicas- les respondía a las dos aún nerviosa.

-Vamos Serena te conocemos a la perfección, sabemos cuando estas nerviosa, se te nota- mencionaba May mostrando le una cara acusadora.

-Bueno... es solo que...

-Dinos Serena somos tus amigas, no tengas miedo de contar lo que te sucede- le tomaba del hombro mostrando le una sonrisa haciendo que se relajara un poco.

-Bueno... cuando May soltó lo del amor... pues- se puso completamente roja, volteando su mirada para que no la vieran sus amigas.

-Ya se porque te pusiste así- decía Dawn con un risita haciendo que Serena dejara su sonrojo.

-Es por Ash verdad- se lo decía con un tono muy pícaro a su mejor amiga.

Serena no hizo más que quedarse sorprendida al ver como ella se dio cuenta del sentimiento que tenía ella hacia Ash, dejando también a May sorprendida por lo que dijo Dawn.

-Pero... pero, ¿como supiste eso Dawn?- cuestionaba aún asombrada Serena.

-Pues se notaba y te digo algo, yo se que a Ash le gustas.

-¡¿Como dices?!- Serena y May quedaron aún más asombradas al escuchar lo que dijo Dawn.

-Lo que escucharon.

-Le gusto a Ash...- decía esto sonrojada y extrañada por fuera, pero por dentro, en sus pensamientos brincaba de alegría al saber que Ash sentía lo mismo

que ella.

-Ahora que lo sabes, ¿que harás Serena?- le cuestionaba May.

-La verdad, no se que hacer, no creí que Ash podría sentir lo mismo que siento yo por el- le respondía con un leve sonrojo y algo apenada.

Las tres se dieron cuento de lo tarde que era y sin pensarlo dos veces las tres fueron de prisa en dirección a la casa de Ash para la cena especial por lograr el titulo en Kalos. Todos ya se encontraban reunidos y solo faltaban las chicas que a los pocos minutos llegaron para celebrar, todos se divertían mucho. Llego un momento en que Serena salió al patio de la casa de Ash para mirar las estrellas y pensar un poco en lo que le dijo Dawn acerca de lo que sentía Ash por ella.

-¿Puedo?- le cuestionaba una persona que se acercaba por detrás de ella.

-¿Eh?... Ash, claro, es tu casa, no deberías pedirme permiso para estar aquí.

-Lo sé, pero es que te vi tan sola, que pensé que querías tiempo para ti, por eso pregunte- colocándose de brazos en la cerca junto a ella.

Se dieron una sonrisa, y solo veían hacia el cielo; la luna tan brillante y las estrellas que la rodeaban, creando una atmósfera perfecta para que alguno de los dos se atreviera a soltar sus sentimientos por el otro.

-Serena, tengo algo que decirte- mientras aún mira el cielo nocturno.

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunto algo intrigada, aunque en su mente se ponía a cuestionar si eso que tenia que decir tenía que ver con sus sentimientos que el guardaba hacia ella.

-Bueno, te voy a ser directo y sin complicaciones Serena- decía esto parándose firmemente sin quitarle la mirada de sus ojos, al ella voltear al ver Ash.

Y Serena escucho aquello que en su mente no dejaba de pensar, Ash le confeso que tenía un gusto hacia ella. Serena quedo en shock tras lo que dijo Ash, y a tan solo unos segundos antes de de que Ash le preguntase porque se encontraba tan callado tras lo que dijo, Serena no dudo ni un segundo en tirarse a sus brazos, sorprendiéndole bastante su reacción.

-Ash... No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar lo que me acabas de decir.

-Eso quiere decir que tu... ¿también sentías lo mismo?

-Si, pero tengo una duda...

-¿Cuál?

-Esto quiere decir que... ¿Ahora tu y yo... somos... novios?- le preguntaba algo nerviosa, ya que no sabría que le respondería, tal vez solo era gusto y nada más, por eso se atrevió a cuestionarlo.

-Pues...-echando una miradita al cielo-, ¿esto responde a tu pregunta?

Ash la cogió de la cintura, la acerco a el, y sin más le dio un pequeño beso el cual sorprendió a Serena, pero a la vez lo correspondió, quedando una maravillosa escena para un día tan especial. Así pasaron unos meses desde que los dos ya eran oficialmente novios, Pasaban casi todo el día juntos, de vez en cuando Serena se tomaba un tiempo para pasear con sus amigas y cuando menos lo esperaba, en cierto punto de su salida, se encontraba Ash esperándola con unas flores.

-Eres de lo mejor que me pudo pasar desde aquel día en el campamento- le decía con una gran sonrisa Serena recibiendo las flores.

-Y tu para mi, siempre serás esa chica con la que siempre soñé encontrar y al fin la tengo frente a mi- le decía también con una gran sonrisa.

Y terminaron su escena con beso más largo que la última vez, cuando se dieron su primer beso, un poco más alejado se encontraban Dawn y May observando la mágica escena.

-¡Se ven tan lindos!- exclamaban Dawn.

-¡Sí!- votaba unas lágrimas May de la emoción.

Mientras Serena y Ash...

-Te quiero...

Dijeron los dos a la vez mostrándose una sonrisa al escucharse. Así acaba esta pequeña historia... o tal vez... no...

-¡Eramos amigas!

Espero les haya gustado n.n, bueno ese final se me ocurrió de la nada, si es que quisieran una continuación pues cambiare el titulo de mi historia, y si no quieren eso y que se quede tal como acabo sin lo último obviamente, pues el titulo quedara, bueno hasta pronto, espero sus comentarios.

PD: Lo último lo hice basado en mi novia, es la mejor del mundo *-*


End file.
